monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Maiden v2/Torture
Torture is a 'friendly' Neo Iron Maiden. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “If you are not a sinner, please accept this magic stone." (+1 Blue Ice Stone) “Does my body interest you? This is a cell culture, take it." (+1 Dogmatic Cell Culture) “You cannot repay your sins with money. Therefore, money is unnecessary." (+920G) “Sinner, give me that holy water." (Give Holy Water?) *Yes - “Sentence is reduced... By a bit." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Assigning punishment.” “Sinner, donate money." (Give 552G?) *Yes - “Sentence is reduced... By a bit." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Assigning punishment.” *Not enough money - “Those who have no money are also sinners." “Sinner, give me that meat." (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Sentence is reduced... By a bit." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Assigning punishment.” “I punish all sinners." “All apoptosis and sinners are my prey." “The world is ending... In that case, I must speed up my judgement of sinners." “Intruders are sinners." “I am a magical device with my own will. I punish sinners and suck their lifeforce." “When a sinner is put inside me, I will suck out their semen down to the very last drop." “This body is an iron maiden that sucks the life force of sinners. You too will be judged." “I have also judged several apoptosis. Their life force is also made my food." “There are many different kinds of life force draining torture devices. Only iron maidens have gained self-awareness." “It does not matter if the world is ending. Until that time, I will continue my judgement." “What is your sin?" *I have hurt monsters - “That is a grave sin, receive judgement." *I have massacred monsters - “I will never forgive you, receive judgement." (-5 Affinity) *Sonya bullied me - “Then the punishment is for Sonya." *I have not sinned! - “Lying is a sin, receive judgement." “Sinner, why have you invaded this place?" *I saw it - “There is no room to take surrounding circumstances into account." *For military occupation - “Those hostile intentions are a grave sin." (-5 Affinity) *Because I am an apoptosis - “Lying is also a sin." “Sinner, do you have a defense?" *I do - “Confess, it is time for judgement." *I do not - “Then it is time for judgement." *Don't say that arbitrarily! - “Careless remarks are a sin." (-5 Affinity) “In the world you are from, how are sinners dealt with?" *They are imprisoned - “This world was once like that... Back when there were still people." (+10 Affinity) *Life force is squeezed out - “There is such a punishment? How barbaric." *There are no sinners - “Is it a utopia? Or is it a dystopia?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Please take me with you... so I may fulfil my mission of judging sinners..." With Ilias: Torture: "I punish sinners..." Ilias: "A monster magically created to mete out punishment is itself a sin." Torture: "Punishment..." Ilias: "Hey, what are you going to do to me?! Ahhhhh!!" With Maiden: Torture: "Sinner... I can tell... You are deceiving those around you..." Maiden: "You got me. I can talk." Torture: "You won't be pampered if they know you're autonomous... Is that why you deceive everyone around you...?" Maiden: "Yes. Please forgive me..." Sonya: (There's even a senior-junior relationship between torture devices...) With Crowley: Crowley: "We waged a long and difficult war against the apoptosis. And it's still not over... Now we're on a journey in another world..." Torture: "It makes no difference to me... I just judge sinners..." Crowley: "Our future opponents aren't limited to just apoptosis. Don't punish too indiscriminately..." Torture: "I only execute sinners..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “…...” Torture is thinking. “…...” Torture sent a seductive glance… However, it looked like a glare! “What is a sinner? Someone guilty of a crime. Moral ethics is not a factor in sin." Torture began preaching! ...But nobody was listening. “Let's show off my dance…" Torture performs a Mystery Dance! (Uses Skill: Mystery Dance) “Weeding is the first step in the correction process." Torture is pulling weeds. (+1 Weed) Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artificial Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Doll Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions